Somnium
by Spinus
Summary: Draco has a secret. Harry has a unnamed face haunting his dreams. Theres a spy in the order but for who do they work for.


disclaimer: these charters are not mine except Serena but she's new so that's understandable I reserve no rights for anything except her that's it

have fun its kinda long i think but have fun i will try to have the next one out soon

**The Ceiling**

Sunday, July 1

The Ceiling was plain. No emotion, no hope, no questions, no answers. A gray owl flew calmly in to the small window at the base of the thin boys bed. The owl landed next to the empty shell of a boy. The boy turned his head lifelessly and pulled the note off of the owls leg. A ring fell from the cord that held the note to the owl and hit the floor with a loud clunk. The boy bent over and pick it up. "The black family crest" he mused to himself. He remembered back to that day of cleaning last summer after Sirius killed that bug thing. He smiled and then remember Sirius was dead. A single tear rolled down his cheek the only one he has shed.

The owl picked at his arm and he grabbed the blue note and pulled the white ribbon holding it shut. The note opened itself and much like a howler began to move. The note began to speak in the soft tone of Hermione:

Harry,

_Listen to us. They are letting us come and get you within the week. So you should be here in about three more days. Isn't this great u will be here for your birthday Harry. Please Harry try to cheer up. I wont say it wasn't your fault because u wont listen anyway. Harry please at least be pleasant when we get there, for Serena's sake. Serena is very susceptible to emotions and I will leave it at that. She is helping us all deal with it and if you let her she will help you. She is very good at a lot of things I think you will like her as much as we all do. She cant wait to meet you and we cant wait to see you. Ron's mom is finally letting us in the order and I hate to tell you its rather scary. Last night Ron was called in with the back-up team and he came back with way to many bruises and cuts. I was so worried and when you get here I think it my get worse because they wont let me go on the field actually Ron wont let me go. All I get to do is help them train by looking up curses in the library. We are also working on our Animagus transformations. So we cant wait till your birthday Harry. We miss you so much Harry and we cant wait to see you. We hope you are well and not grieving over Sirius to much. We love you and want to help you._

_Love Herm, Ron, and Remus_

_P.s. Me and Ron are kind of together now I hope that wont be too awkward for you and if it is just tell us. Love ya _

_P.s.s. Dumbledore told us to include that ring I hope it brings comfort to you even though Sirius hated his family Dumbledore thinks it will help._

Harry ripped the paper up and placed it in the wastebasket. HE sat up opened his transfiguration book and began to read the theory on the animagus transformation. He placed the ring on his finger and idly twisted it as he read. He spent the rest of the night explaining the theory to himself. He forgot all about Sirius in his upfront mind and soon passed out from exhaustion. The only thing he saw when he slept was a face he could not name but openly stole his breath away.

Wednesday july,4

I'm worried Ron he might not want to come." Hermione scampered around her room getting ready for the "break" They were in the order so they would be helping even though molly was fuming about her whole family being in the order now. Thank god Dumbledore and Ron's mom were both sensible adults who could control there powers and have debates without using them because molly would hove killed him when he said they all could join. The girls of course were the last to fight at the request of Ron and Arthur. Ginny was at Seamus's so there was no fight there but Hermione was a different story. Ron had only been on one mission and Hermione was worried beyond belief. The part of the fight was no one wanted Harry in the order in till it was the end they could not lose such an important figurehead to early or at all and they all loved him to much.

"Don't worry herm if we must we will perform a leg-locker curse and bind him but that's an extreme. Harry will want to come here at least here is better then there." Ron said as he cuddled the nervous wreak in his arms. "I hope your right." She said before she kissed him softly on the lips.

They walked down to the kitchen where Molly was having a nice long talk to herself about how everything would be ok. "Hello molly" was all she could muster. Ron squeezed her hand as a source of comfort but it wasn't helping. She was nervous and hiding it well only Ron noticed. "oh my dears please be careful tonight." Molly ran up to Hermione and Ron and hugged them both "I was told to tell you be ready at midnight." She said in a calm voice as a tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't believe Dumbledore was putting them all in danger. "It will be alright mom." Ron hugged her and kissed her tear streaked cheek.

Hermione looked at the clock at it read 11:50."Molly do you know were Serena is?" "yes cant you here her." Hermione herd the faint sound of music coming from the back of the house. "She's playing that isn't she" "yes of course, she does it all the time." "this one is cheerful that's odd" "yes it is I think she is happy for Harry to be coming to his home." "yea I think your right molly."

"She writes all of her own music its amazing but she told me she will never sell it because its so personal. I told her why not she has such a wonderful talent" Hermione told Molly. They sat in silence in till the music stopped and Serena came through the door.

"Lets go Moody's already in a foul mood because Mudungus was late" She left the room with her black silk robes and her fire-brown hair flowing behind her. Her two new friends followed behind and then were flanking her. Moody was berating Mudungus for being late as usual. "Moody he is sorry he's was late now let him be " Everyone found it amazing that moody listened to this 17 year old girl but no one said a thing about it. "he should know that being late can cost lives." "I think he knows that and I agree but let him be its not that important on this one." "fine" Moody turned rather grumpily at that and said "ok everyone ready." At that Serena took in the scene.

The ceiling never changes. the homework he was working on wasn't keeping his mind off of Sirius. The crest of the black family changed colors as he twisted it around hi finger and thought of its as his last link to Sirius even though it never belonged to him.. He began to replay that night over again in his head. He no longer cried about it he wasn't even sad about it. It was just a memory that haunted him in his waking hours.

He herd the chains rattling outside of his door and herd the look click back into place. He stuffed his pillow over his face and said "Uncle Vernon just go away im not in the mood for a row." "well be glad its not your uncle" A sweet soft voice he had herd before but couldn't put a name to it responded. He removed the pillow to find Hermione sitting on his desk looking at a book , Ron sitting in the chair at the desk and a girl he knew he had seen before framed in the door.

"Well hello Harry" Hermione said as she hopped off of the desk and crossed the tiny room to hug him. Ron stood up and sat on the bed beside his best friend and Serena stayed where she was but leaned against the door frame. Serena watched the seen and noticed that Harry's green eyes were looking strait at her as if he had just seen a dream come true. "Harry this is Serena." Hermione said as she pointed to the girl, no woman, at the door.

Harry knew her name as a whisper but nothing more. He had seen her before but were. He had held her underneath him, he had moved her with grace and precision. Her eyes held him captive and her hair was painted like firewisky. As she spoke her voice sounded like Fakwes song "Ron, Herm I'm sorry but I cant stay in here its to sad I will be depressed long enough as it is I will see you all down stairs and try to get him to cheer up please." With that Serena and her silk robes flowed out of the room.

"How does she do that." "Do what Ron" "Flow out of the room like that its to Snape-like but with a graceful touch you know." Harry looked at him in a odd sort of way and Hermione laughed. "I don't know Ron why don't u ask her." Harry said with a hint of joy behind it all. "ha we are breaking through your wall." "no it was only a glitch."

"I'm sorry I caused her to leave." Harry said remorsefully. "Harry she just cant stand grief or any sadness it gets to her to much." "why?" "Harry she's and emotionalist. Her powers thrive off of emotions but if she cant use the power they give her she gets headaches or get sick." "oh" Harry looked at his feet and Ron began to pack up Harry's junk.

"I cant wait till I get to school." "why Harry?" "so I can pick on Malfoy again then I will truly be back to normal." "umm" "what now" "Umm… Draco has kind of joined us." "WHAT" "Yea, Serena convinced his mother to go under Dumbledore's protection and well with her came draco. He is hardly ever seen by anyone other then Serena thought if he comes in its only for the meetings or to talk to Serena." "Why did Draco follow his mother I thought he was loyal to his father." "According to Serena he only listened to his father because he freighted to death." "oh. So what's up with them though." "you mean Serena and Draco." Harry nodded his head "Well no one knows she doesn't like to talk about him and Draco barely has said more then hi strait to our faces."

"Ok so they might be together but no one knows, You guys are together and Ginny and Seamus are together." "yea that's about it." "ok that makes perfect sense. Hey at least my minds off Sirius. Shit I just got my mind back on him." "That's ok lets go down stairs mate." " Ok" Harry walks down the stairs with his broom and wand in hand. Hermione comes down behind him with Hedwig and Ron is last clunking the trunk down the stairs in till he remembered he could do magic and performed a levitation charm on it.

Harry looked astonished at the site. Serena was barking orders to moody about how the should be positioned in case of a fight and moody was listing. "She bosses moody." "yea. Ron says its because on the first mission they went on Serena didn't listen to moody and ended up doing something that saved there lives." "wow she saved there lives." "yea Moody's, Lupin's, Ron's, and Charlie's." "nice." Harry muttered as he watch her.

Serena was walking around informing everyone what the orders were. She came up to they trio and began to rattle of orders. "Harry you will be in the same spot as last year and Ron and Hermione will be flanking you Remus will be behind you moody in front. Tonks and Mudungus above and below." "Where will you be." Harry asked as she turned away. "I will be home I am appariting home." "why?" "I have something I have to do." Harry began to ask what but was cut off by Hermione. "She cant tell us there are even some things Moody doesn't even know." Before he could say good by Serena had apparited home.

"Serena Your late" a cold shrill of a voice resounded from a chair by the fireplace. "Sorry my lord those stupid mudblood lovers requested my presence retrieving there hero." "was it successful." "They were about to leave under my orders when I noticed the time. The fool of an auror, Moody, should be sending them out with Harry under a disillusionment charm within the quarter hour. They will be flying over Bristol before reaching the order. But sir whatever you do don't kill Harry." "why" "Personally i would like to switch him over he will be of better use to us alive and If you kill him you will have Him on your tale before morn." "true. Child you worry me but you are needed. I wont kill Harry yet but that doesn't mean i won't toy with him." "fine torture, but not kill or cause mental issues." "I wont my child you have my word." "you don't always keep your work." "Now I know you are to smart but are still necessary. Drop you walls." Serena did as told well almost. "occlusum" Voldemort ran through her memories of the order of getting Harry and of Harry's face. He hit a wall but she was trained by Dumbledore so he didn't realize it was there he just saw the memories of her father and sisters instead. "You may leave child…and Serena please try to switch Draco back Lucius misses his son." "yes master." She walked out of the room in a powerful manner much like Lucius himself.

Voldemort mused silently to his rat "Wormtail she will be a pain in my side about Harry I just know it but she is right. He is more valuable alive." the rat jumped off of the chair and became peter in the same leap. "yes master he will but are you sure you can trust that little witch." "no I'm not sure but when she becomes to much of a problem I can always kill her and wont that bring a lovely surprise to the order." A cruel laughter filled the room as Serena aparited.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

ok I didn't realize this in till it was to lat to change but they are all 17 except Harry who is still 16 and I have them performing magic well obviously they cant perform magic in till there 18 in the book but ya know what to suit my story the new legal age is 17 ok so just go with it

ok there is this giant debate whether herm was born in 1980 or in 1979 so to suit my fanficion she was born in 1979 ok

Draco was born in 1980 some time it is never specified so I'm going to make it April 7 ok just to clear everyone up ok were good that great

thx for reading and leave a message for me and i will be happy that is if you want more of these. hug


End file.
